Fall
by kkxmjong
Summary: ketika Oh Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin"Aku mencium kyungsoo sunbae untuk membuktikan sesuatu" "kau bodoh Jongin" -KAIHUN- YAOU. BL.


**KKXMJONG PRESENT **

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: entah/?

Rated: T

Author: kkxmjong

**Warning: YAOI. Boys Love. Typo(s). Weird**.

Oneshoot

Kim Jongin.

Nama itu terus berputar dikepalaku, Kim Jongin, siswa paling _perfect_ di Yongsan International High School-sekolahku- yang selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah, ntah itu akademik maupun non-akademik dan begitu memiliki begitu banyak fans.

**Flashback.**

Arghhh, ini semua salah umma, kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku bahwa ia akan pergi pagi-pagi, kalau ia bilangkan aku bisa memasang alaram, jadi aku tidak perlu bangun terlambat dan berlari untuk menuju sekolah, biasanya aku naik bus, tetapi memang nasibku yang sedang sial, bus yang biasa aku tumpangi sudah berangkat.

Aku terus berlari di koridor sekolah sambil sesekali membenarkan tasku yang melorot, hingga akhirnya kau merasa seprti menabrak sesuatu yang begitu kokoh, dan akupun terjatuh.

Pantatku sakit sekali. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. Kim Jongin. Siswa paling _perfect_ disekolahku. Sial, kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan. Sadar Oh Sehun kau masih normal, ya kau masih normal, aku terus meyakinkan diriku bawah aku masih normal sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan ku,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu.

"eh?" tunggu itu suara Kim Jongin?

" Kau baik-baik saja kan Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"eh, kau tahu dari mana namaku? Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku sambil berdiri.

"Mudah saja, dari nametag mu" jawanya, sambil terus menatapku dengan tajam.

Sial, kenapa dia mentapaku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa tataan rambutku buruk? Apa seragamku kotor? Apa aku bau badan?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa kesal atau malah senang. Namja itu-Kim Jongin- menjawab "Kau manis, Oh Sehun"

**End of flashback**

Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang sejak pertemuannya dengan dia -jongin- tadi pagi, aku terus melamun, hingga sebuah suara yang mungkin akan menyebabkan semua orang menjadi tuli mengagetkanku.

"YAH OH SEHUN JANGAN MELAMUN TERUS MENERUS" teriak suara tersebut.

" Byun Baekhyun bisakah kau tidak berteriak sehari saja?" tanyaku dengan suara datar sambil menatapnya sinis.

"YAH Oh Sehun panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh"

"Kau tidak cocok dipanggil hyung"

"YAHHH.." Teriaknya lagi

"Mau apa yang kemari HYUNG?" tanyaku dengan memberikan tekanan dikata hyung, aku memilih untuk mengalah dari pada baekhyun hyung berbicara dengan panjang lebar yang akan membuat telingan ku sakit.

"hanya bosan dikelas, lagi pula inikan lagi jam istirahat, ya sehun ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi wajahmu merah sekali saat sedang melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gara-gara Baekhyun hyung aku jadi teringat dengan Kim Jongin lagi kan, sial kenapa wajahnya begitu tampan tadi pagi, aish kenapa wajahku jadi panas seperti ini, pasti wajahku memerah lagi.

"Yah Oh Sehun kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi? Kau sedang memikirkan apa sebenarnya"

tuh kan!

"tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

" Kau tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang mesum bukan?" Tanya baekhyun hyung dengan wajah yang jahil.

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Kalau bagitu apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?" tanya baekhyun hyung dengan wajah jahilnya, lagi.

What? Jatuh cinta? Dengan Kim Jongin? tidak mungkin, aku pasti sudah gila kalau sampai jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongin. Tapi kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak tidak karuan saat memikirkan dia. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin?

"hun, Sehun, YAH OH SEHUN JANGAN DIAM SAJA !"

"YA HYUNG TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK!"

"Sehun, ada yang menunggu mu di lapangan!" kata taemin, teman satu kelasku.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin"

" Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin" kata baekhyun hyung

" ten-tentu saja tidak" jawabku dengan gugup.

Mau apa Kim Jongin di tengah lapangan hingga melibatkan aku, dia akan membuatku dalam masalah, lihat saja wajah para yeoja di kelasku yang menyukai Kim Jongin, mereka sudah menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku saja. Lebih baik aku samperin dia saja.

"YAH OH SEHUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, BODOH!" teriak baekhyun hyung yang aku abaikan.

"KAU KEMBALI KE KELASMU SAJA HYUNG, SAMPAI NANTI!" teriakku dari pintu kelas.

Kenapa semua murud berkumpul di lapangan seperti ini, dan untuk apa Kim Jongin berada di tengah lapangan.

"ada apa?" tanyaku saat berada didepan jongin.

"OH SEHUN AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI KEKASIH KU, DAN AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN!" katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan langsung menciumku secara tiba-tiba, dan seketika lapangan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam teriakan.

Setelah kejadian dimana Jongin menembakku di tengah lapangan aku masih belum memberi jawaban, tetapi dia selalu mengantar jemputku, padahal aku tidak pernah memberinya alamat rumahku. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang berada di boncengannya, jongin suka sekali negbut, dan itu membuat aku harus memeluknya, karena aku tidak ingin mati muda.

Setelah ditembak Jongin, para fans Jongin selalu memberi aku tatapan membunuh, mungkin mereka cemburu denganku.

"Hun, Sehun"

"eh wae?" tanyaku

"Kita sudah sampai, apa kau tidak mau turun?"

"eh? Sudah sampai? Kalau begitu terima kasih" kata ku sambil melepaskan pelukanku di pinggangnya.

Dia selalu menggandeng tanganku, dan mengantarku sampai depan pintu kelas.

"sampai jumpa nanti waktu istirahat, nanti aku akan kekelasmu"

"ya"

Sebelum pergi, dia mecium pipiku terlebih dahulu, entah harus merasa kesal atau senang, tetapi yang jelas aku malu sekali, dan jantungku berdetak lebih keras lagi dari pada yang tadi.

Risih.

Itu perasaanku saat sudah duduk ditempat dudukku. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena semua yeoja di kelasku menatapku dengan berbagai padangan ada yang cemburu, sebal, sampai tatapan membunuh. Lebih baik aku tidur.

Jongin berjanji akan menjemputku saat jam istirahat, tapi sudah 5 menit berlalu dan ia belum juga muncul, lebih baik aku mencarinya.

Jongin ada dimana ya? Atau ia sedang berada dikelasnya? kalau begitu lebih baik aku kekelasnya saja, kalau tidak salah jongin itu kelas XI-2.

"Jonginnya ada?" tanyaku kepada salah satu siswa yang mungkin adalah teman sekelas jongin.

"Tadi sih jongin sedang bersama kyungsoo sunbae, mungkin mereka ada di atap"

"oh, terima kasih"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sunbae, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya? Lebih baik aku ke atap saja untuk memastikannya.

Itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo sunbae kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka berciuman? Kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, perih. Kakiku seperti ditindih oleh batu besar sehingga tidak bisa berjalan, aku terus menatap jongin hingga akhirnya mata kami bertatapan,dan aku segera berlari ke kelasku.

Lagkahku terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kananku. Menahanku untuk berlari lagi. Aku tahu tangan siapa ini dan aku tidak ingin melihat pemiliknya.

"Oh Sehun mian" suara itu akhirnya terdengar, dan benar dugaannya, yang tengah menahannya adalah jongin.

Sesuatu yang sudah aku tahan dari tadi akhirnya melesak keluar membasahi pipiku, namun aku tidak membiarkannya, aku segara menghapus air mata sialan ini, dan menahan perih di dadaku, tetapi air mata sialan ini terus mengalir dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku mencium kyungsoo sunbae untuk membuktikan sesuatu" katanya sambil memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan langsung denganya dan menatap mataku dengan tajam.

"dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawabnya" katanya lagi dan langsung menciumku.

"Apa yang harus kau buktikan dengan Kyungsoo sunbae?" tanyaku

"membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku" kata Jongin sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh Jongin" kataku

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, saranghae Oh Sehun" kata Jongin sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae Kim jongin" kataku sambil balas memeluknya.

E N D

Maaf alurnya yang kecepetan, jalan cerita yang aneh gak nyambung sama judul, jangan lupa review, gomawo.


End file.
